I Promise! It was all Jacobs fault!
by R3ACH4theSky
Summary: Jacob x oc Bella never really liked her sister. Luckily she moved away, but now she is back, torturing Bella every step of the way. Starts in Eclipse. Possible bella x Edward and seth x oc
1. so I can burn this fucker!

Okay, I am going to put the lyrics of the song that inspired the chapter (B.T.W. I dont own twilight...I wish i did though. But hey! look on the bright side, I do own a fishy!)

Balck eyed peas: Lets get is started

And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
>runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...<p>

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
>We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.<br>Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
>Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.<br>You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
>Burn it till it's burned out.<br>Turn it till it's turned out.  
>Act up from north, west, east, south.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.<br>Get stupid.  
>Get it started, get it started, get it started.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Yeah.

Lose control, of body and soul.  
>Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.<br>Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
>Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.<br>Get stutted, get stupid.  
>You'll want me body people will walk you through it.<br>Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
>Inch by inch with the new solution.<br>Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
>The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.<br>Get stupid.  
>Get it started, get it started, get it started.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Yeah.

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
>Lets get woohoo! (in here)<br>Lets get woohoo!  
>Lets get woohoo! (in here)<br>Lets get woohoo!  
>Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!<br>Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
>At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)<br>Lose your mind this is the time,  
>Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)<br>Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
>Get messy, loud and sick.<br>Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
>Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.<br>Get stupid. (Come on)  
>Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started<br>(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
>Yeah.<p>

Lets get woohoo!  
>Lets get woohoo! (in here)<br>Lets get woohoo!  
>Lets get woohoo! (in here)<br>Lets get woohoo!  
>Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!<br>Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'

As I came upon my next victims house, I stopped and gawked at all of its glory.

Yep, these people had to be loaded.

To bad they were about to be murdered.

I know what you're thinking; 'Why the hell are you doing this? You murderer!'

If you were thinking that, hold the fuck up! I will get to explaining in a minute, so dont get your panties in a twist. You see, I am a good guy. It might not seem like it, but I am. I only kill those who kill the innocent. The specise that killed all of my family. VAMPIRES.

The crowd goes quiet...

Anyway, I am here on a mission, and ya'll are distractin' me.

"Lora, when can we go on in and get this over with? Im soOoOo bored." my baby spoke. Well, she not my child. I mean, come on! I am barely 18 and she is 9. I would have given birth to her when I was only 9 if she were mine. Nope, Ahronna isn't my child, but I am her legal gaurdian. It was 2 years ago when I had found her in Cool Creek Park. She said the she saw a monster rip her mother and father to pieces,( If you have guessed by now, you would know that the monster that killed her parents was indeed a vampire) and the poor girl didnt have anyone else to watch after her. Sooo, being the kind person that I am, I took the girl in and shared what little things that I had. You know, being a vampire assasin doesnt pay as much as you would think.

"Loraaaaaaaa" Ahronna whined.

"What child? Do you honestly think that it is my job to keep you entertained 24/7? I DONT THINK SO!" She openedd her mouth to say somthing, but I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth before she could say another word. She started to scream into my hand until I shushed her. I watched as a male vampire with a newspaper in hand walked outside of the house followed by some girl. By the looks of it, she was a vamp too.

*LORA! GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF OF MY MOUTH! THEY SMELL FUNNY!* Ahronna told me telepathicaly. Yeah, the girl has many gifts. She can read minds too. That's right! Be jealous of my awsome mind reading buddy. I just then relized what she had said about my hands.

"MY HANDS DO NOT SMELL!" I yelled out of rage. Bad mistake. Both of the vamps snapped their heads toward us. Hehehe...My bad.

*Well, it sure wasnt ya good!* Ahronna scolded me. I turned to her.

"Stay behind me." I ordered as the vamps came closer to us.

She looked scared stiff at first, but then she put her big girl face on.

"NO." she simply stated

"Excuse me? Young lady, this definatly is no the time to be arguing. Just do as I say."

"NO. Im gonna help you fight to even the odds out. it will be 2 against 2." she said with a big smile, thinking that she had just came up with the best idea ever.

"NO. you are gonna stay behind me like I said!" I snapped at her, my patience was probably on a trip to Mexico by now. Damn you patience! Always leaving me when I need you the most!

Oh great, now I done went and hurt the little girls feelings.

"Look, Ahronna I am sor-" I was interrupted by one of the vampires crashing into me. All of a sudden, I heard Ahronna scream, so I whipped my head to see what had happened to her. The lady vamp was hovering over her. I growled at the vampire. Then I paused. What. The. Fuck.

Did I just growl?

I feel like such a FREAK now!

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to catch the vampire's fist that would have hit me square in the chest. The vamp looked surprised that I had actually caught it. His perplexed, bright red eyes met mine and he looked as if I was crazy. This was my oppertunity.

I twisted the vampires fist, making him do a flip. He landed on his stomach. I then stepped into his back until his arm came off. I then jumped into the air and did a flip (just me showing off my amazing ninja skealz) and then plummeted down onto his neck, so his head was diconnected from his body.

Yep, he was done with his days of leechin' off of people. Just to make sure, I took my metal American Flag lighter out and set him on fire. Easy kill.

I then looked back to Ahronna. I couldnt belive my eyes! She had ripped her vamp into atleast 10 pieces! She didnt even need my help this time! I almost felt bad for the vamp...but then again, I did say _almost. _I dont know what is going on with my little baby girl but I didnt like the looks of it.

"Well" Ahronna sounded so bratty "You gonna stand there for the rest of your life, or are you gonna give me the lighter so I can burn this little fucker."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" I scolded her

"Maybe if you watch yours, I will watch mine." She said with a smart ass tone

"Im not a smart ass." she said

"Never said you were." I retorted

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"That is it! Im putting up a mind block right now."

Yeah if you live with a mind reader for 2 years, ya learn some stuff.

Ahronna walked over to the vamps house and picked up a news paper. Even though she had to be _atleast_ 30ft. away, I still heard when she whispered 'newborn army'.

"WHAT?" I asked. Who would be stupid enough to make an army of babies? PHSH! Preposterous!

"NOT a baby army!" snapped Ahronna(apperantley, I did not put a strong enough mind shield down) "Newborns are freshly made vampires, and some one is making and army in Seattle!"

"Looks like we are going to go on a road trip." I sighed. Ahronna looked at me with her big, green, emrald eyes.

"Lora. This could get dangerous. Maybe I should go _alone_." she said with a pleading looke in her eyes. This, coming from the 9 year old!

"Hahahaha! You should know by now that I laugh in the face of danger! I mean, HelloOoO? Vampire hunter here!" I said with a 'Duh!' expression as I pointed to myself. "Seriously, do you even know if there really is a newborn army?"

I snatched the newspaper from her. "All that it says is that there have been numerous murders. It doesnt say not one word about a newborn army"

"Alora Elizabeth White! Dont go and try to make me look so stupid! It is called context clues!" she said while crossoing her arms.

"Fine we can go and cheak it out..." I said. I already knew that making her change her mind wasnt gonna be easy.

Looks like were taking a road trip to Seattle.

We walked across the street and hopped (Not literally! We arent freakin bunny rabbits) onto my Yamaha motorcycle.

It is gonna take a long time for us to ride from Indiana all the way to Washington. I sighed as I put my helmet on.

Once both of our helmates were on, I started the motorcycle. I then looked behind me to make sure Ahronna was alright.

"Let's ride." I told her, and she nodded as I took off.

And so our adventure begins. I could help but to think of this whole vampire hunting thing as an adventure.


	2. His blood probably tastes like shit

Hey, Hey, Hey! :)

I got another chapter here for ya, but there is still one teensy weensy problem...

YOU GUYS ARE NOT REVIEWING!

I mean, I know that you are out there because I can hear you breathing...I lied I cant actually hear you, but still! I need to know if I am going in the right direction for this story. I know that the first chapter was not all that funny, but that is just because it was kind of a prologe.

Maybe I should change the summary. That might help draw in the crowd. Eh, whatever. Anyways, Here is the second chapter.

Keri Hilson: Pretty girl rock

Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
>I can do the pretty girl rock, rock<br>Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Now what's your name<p>

My name is Alora, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<p>

Pretty as a picture  
>Sweeter than a swisher<br>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
>I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it<br>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Alora, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<p>

Pretty as a picture  
>Sweeter than a swisher<br>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty<br>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault, so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<p>

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock

(Now where you at?)  
>If your looking for me you can catch me (that's why)<br>Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him  
>Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive<br>Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (owoaah!)

Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)  
>Jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't, never do it)<br>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me<p>

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<p>

Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<p>

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<p>

Sing it with me now  
>All eyes on me when I walk in,<br>No question that this girl's a 10  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>My walk, my talk, the way I drip<br>It's not my fault so please don't trip  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<p>

Owoahaha!

**BELLA POV**

Edward and I just came back from our little trip to Florida. I walked into the house and heard Charlie talking to some one on the phone. I assumed that it was just Billy, so I just ignored him and walked up the stairs to go to my room. The sooner I got to be with Edward, the better.

Halfway up the steps, I heard someone talking and paused. Looks like some one else is here besides me and Charlie. It was not Charlie's voice that I was hearing. The voice sounded light and musical. A females voice. What If it was _Victoria._ I gulped.

You are just over reacting!

I tried to reason with myself, but if it _was_ who I thought it was, Charlie could be in danger.

Better safe than sorry.

I slowly crept back down the steps and walked toward the living room where I had heard the voices. I slowly peeked around the corner and into the living room.

What I saw was not Victoria. BUt then again, what I did see was worse than 10 Victorias. I gasped. The gasp was not loud at all. Matter of a fact, I could barely hear it myself, but somehow the she devil herself had heard it, and it had grasped her attention. She looked at me and her mouth dropped.

"BELLA BEAR!" She yelled with her huge perfect smile as she came up the me and hugged my tightly.

I laughed nervously, "Alora..." I managed to put a fake smile on my face.

If you havent noticed, Alora and I dont really get along that well.

When we were about five years old, after her parents died, My father took her in as a foster parent. Well, basicly, no one wanted to adopt her, so my Dad did. When alora turned fifteen, she traced her family back to her Great Aunt Lucy, who lived in Indiana. She moved in with her great Aunt, but since Charlie was her leagal gaurdian, she visited Forks often for about a year. Then we didnt see ever agian, until _now_ that is.

That is not the reason that I dont like her though. It is just that she is good at _everything_. I mean, Alora was always the Athletic one. She often played football with my dad and Billy. I guess she was the Tomboy, but not that she looked like it! She is TAN! Her descendents came from the Miami Indian tribe, but her eys said otherwise. They were so icy. Its like if you look at them for to long, you will freeze. Her hair was a dark brown and went down to her waist. Overall the girl is gorgeous. She seems to thinks so too. Most people think that she is kidding when she acts conceited. I know that is NOT acting! I personally thought that the girl was gonna be a prostitute when she was older. She dresses like it. I mean, come on! Look at what she is wearing now! A red shirt that only goes down to her belly button, a black leather jacket that end below her boobs, black leather short shorts, and red thigh high boots with black laces! Not to mention the bright red lipstick!

I have reasons for not likeing some people! I love her though. Even though she is a pain in the neck. She is technically my little sister. I love her but I dont like her. It is complicated.

Just then, someone started to frantically knock on the door.

"I will get it." said a girl that looked to be about 13 or 14.

"NO! I mean, no thank you I will get it." I needed any exuse to get out of here. I ran out of the living room but then stumbled on the way to the door. I opened the door and smiled. Thank God! It was Edward.

My smile faded as he swiftly brushed past me and rushed into the living room. I closed the door and tried to sprint behind him, but I failed because I stumbled a few more times.

**ALORA POV**

I have been away from Forks for about three years and now I have made Bella mad. I really hate it when the people that I love are mad at me.

I wonder what I did to make her this irritated with me. I mean, She ran to answer the door just to get away from me for fucks sake! Maybe it was because I called her Bella Bear. She never did like that nick name, but I cant help it! I have been calling her that since before I could count to one hundred! I will stop calling her that if that is what she wants! I just dont want her mad at me anymore...

Out of nowhere (Actually he came from the front room) came this random (random meaning a person came into the house after knocking on the door) guy. He looked strange; not the phsyco strange but the my-face-was-sculpted-from-fucking-marble strange.

Wait a minute! Look like we got our selves a math equation here!

sculpture face+pale complextion+messy hair+a constipated look=VAMPIRE!

HOLY FUCK! There's a vamp in this house! I am surprised that the little leech hasn't attacked by now. Probably waiting for the right time to attack! That African booty scratcher! Now my number one mission is to protect my Bella bear-

Errr..I mean Bella.

Uncle Charlie is the least of my worries. Sorry to say this, but the man doesnt exactley take care of himself like he should. His blood probably tastes like shit!

Now Bella on the other hand, might taste pretty nice, but then again who knows. That is exactly the way that I want it! No one knows what Bella's blood tastes like and that is how its gonna stay with me around! ALORA THE VAMP HUNTER!

*Lora...This dude is a vamp isnt he?*

Just because I block her doesnt mean that she still cant _send_ me thoughts.

I looked to her and nodded slightly so that no one would notice. Apperently that didnt work out though, because as I did so, The vamp looked at Ahronna and I with a worried look on his face.

"Well, Edward and I have some things to discus sooo..." and with that, Bella walked upstairs with the vamp. They most likely wanted some _alone_ time. Not on my watch!

"Uncle charlie I am soOoOo tired. let me just go upstairs to tell Bella goodnight." I ran upstairs and thrusted the door to Bella's room open.

I walked up to Edward. Our faces were mear inches apart. "_VAMPIRE_" I snarled at him as I pushed him.

"_WEREWOLF_" he snarled back

"Damn straigh- Wait WHAT!"


	3. Aint that a bitch LITERALLY!

Wassup My Homies (Luv that word)! :)

I was so excited when I woke up this morning, turned my ipod on, and saw that I got reviews! I felt like a crackhead with ten pounds of crack! (I know that my similes are not always the best, but oh well!)

Anywho, Keep on reading and reviewing, So that I can get high off of your reveiws! :)

Miley Cyrus: the Climb

I can almost see it.  
>That dream I'm dreaming, but<br>There's a voice inside my head saying  
>You'll never reach it<br>Every step I'm takin'  
>Every move I make<br>Feels lost with no direction,  
>My faith is shakin'<br>But I gotta keep tryin'  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down, but  
>No I'm not breaking<br>I may not know it, but  
>These are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most  
>I've just gotta keep goin', and<br>I gotta be strong  
>Just keep pushing on, cause<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

Keep on movin'  
>Keep climbin'<br>Keep the faith baby  
>It's all about, it's all about<br>The climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, woahhhhhhhh!<p>

ALORA POV

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you had absolutley no idea that you were a werewolf?" Edward began to question me. Any one that knew me knows that I _hate_ questions, so I decided to ignore him. I mean, I was gonna ignore him anyway. I already knew that this whole 'you are a werewolf' thing was just him trying to distract me long enough so that he can eat Bella. (I didnt even start to say Bella Bear that time! I feel so proud of myself!)

But then again, Bella didnt looked to scared. Most _normal_ people would be petrified at the fact that their boyfriend is a vampire. But Bella never really did fit into the 'normal' category. Just look at her! There is a blood thirsty vamp in her bed room, and she isnt even moving an inch!

"Bel-la!" I whined her name into two syllables "I know that you are probably petrified at the fact that your boyfriend is a vamp, but that doesnt mean that you just stand there like and idiot! It is only a matter of time before he attacks! Get. Out. NOW!" I gave her a little persuasive shuv toward the door, but we all know how clumsy this girl could be. So instead of her moving toward the door, like I had orgianally planed, Bella fell to the floor and she landed directly on her face. Before I could say 'DAMN!' (which I could say pretty fast) Edward came charging toward me and knocked me out of the window. Falling from a window that is two stories up is not as fun as it seems. Actually, It was horrifiying! It felt like I was falling for forever!

As the Earth and my face became closer dozens of angry thoughts rushed into my head. For Example: Bella is up there with that leeching son of a bitch! That Mother fucker is gonna have hell to pay...if I dont die first. Wait I minute! MY BABY IS STILL IN THAT HOUSE!

Anger zoomed through me. It was the kind of angry that my usaul happy-go-lucky soul had never ever in my whole entire life felt. The kind of anger that made me want to kill some vamps. Though there was one vamp in particualar. Edward.

POP!POP!POP!POP!

Every single bone in my body felt like is was being popped out of place. The only thing that I could hear was Edwards voice in my head.

** Werefolf.**

** You had absolutly know idea that you were a werewolf? **

Those two sentences alone made my breath stagger.

Those two sentences alone made my heart thrash violently inside of my cheast.

Those two sentences alone gave me one hell of a head ache!

I screamed as loudly as I could as my body continued to fall due to gravity. Right about now, gravity was my second enemy. (Edward will be my numbe one enemy until death do us part.)

I dont know when, but some where along my fall, I had closed my eyes. Now that I had more courage, I opened them. What I saw was terrible. It was even worse than me falling down 100 stories. I was a giant dog.

Now aint that a bitch! LITERALY!

I had spent the last three years of my life as a person that killed monsters, and now I was one of them. That is all that I can think of myself as right now. A monster.

'FUCK!' I tried to scream, but it only came out as to being a rather loud bark.

I started to whine a little at the realization that I couldnt talk. After all, talking is what I do best! Besides being sexy of course!

I looked up into the window that I had crashed out of and saw Bella standing next to Edward. She had a look of pure disgust on her face. I was not surprised at all. I mean, look at me! I am a beast! Maybe a sexy beast, but a beast none the less! I looked to the ground hiding my face in shame. I raised my head ever so slightly so that I could see what Bella did next. Lets just say that I completely regretted doing it. That blood suckig son of a bitch put his arm around Bellas waist, and get this, SHE WAS LETTING HIM! Then she turned around and sat down on her bed just talking to edward like she didnt even give a damn about me. What. The. Fuck.

_None_ of this was making sense! Why would Bella chose him over me? I feel sooo unloved! But that is _not_ possible! Everyone loves me!

My heart sank into a sad position. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

The little fucker must have her brainwashed! Yep! That _has_ to be it! I mean, why else? Like I said before, It is impossible for people not to like me.

He must not want her dead, or else he would have eaten her by now.

So I guess it wont hurt if I go to the library to figure out some info on my newly found skills.

"LORA?" said Ahronnas 14 year old voice. I know what you are thinking 'I tought that you said that she was nine!' Well you are right, she is nine. _but_ she has started to grow insanely fast since a few weeks ago, and now she looks and sounds 14. Who knows. Next week she might end up looking as old as me. I hope not.

I barked at her. It was a happy bark.

She looked at me and gawked.

"Wow... Lora y-you look so pretty." she said as her eyes roamed my body. She slowly put her hand out and petted me. I herd some thumping coming from behind me. I looked for where the sound was coming from. It was my leg! I was thumping my fucking leg like some dumb dog! SHIT! I need to get myself under some control! I just cant keep going around hear acting like some mutt! Next thing you know, I am gonna start licking my coochie! (pocket book, bird, vajayjay what ever you want to call it. I really dont give a fuck.)

She laughed as I tried to make my leg stop moving. Finally I just decided to give up and loined her in laughing. Well, it technially wasnt a laugh beacause I am a dog, and dogs were not exately made for laughing. It came out more like a series of short yapping noises.

Soon after we both stopped laughing hysterically, I scooped her onto my back.

"Where we goin?" Ahronna said as she stuck her face onto my muzzle.

I looked at her and started to laugh again. Since I flipped her on my back, Her long brown hair was all over her face.

"What?" she asked, and of corse that made me laugh even harder. It was time like this that I really missed. Hanging out with Ahronna used to be the highlight of my entire day, but now it was like a burden to be around her. She turned really bratty. It was like she wasnt even Ahronna anymore.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ahronna repeated her question. How was I suppose to give her an answer if i cant even speak English right now?

I thought hard for a second and then I came up with an amazing idea. I went into the forest that was always behined Charlies house, and I picked up a stick and wrote into the ground, 'library. need answers'

I felt her nod into my back, so we began walking.

If memory serves me correctly, the nearest library in only one mile away. We could make it there in no time!

I went to the library, found some life changing answers, got me and Ahronna an apartment, and now we are on our way back to Bella Bears house.

DAMMIT! I let it slip! I promised not to call her Bella Bear anymore... Oh well! I QUIT!

It was almost 10:00 at nite and Ahronna was Knocked Out on my back. (Yes, I have grown a liking to my wolf form. I look so pretty too! Fully white fur and icy blue eyes! I know, I know! I am freaking _amazing_!)

We were on the outskirts the forest near Charlie's house, so I put Ahronna next to a nearby tree and changed back into a human. I had to learn the hard way that you dont get to keep you clothes when you phase.

Right now, the only things that I had with me was a black bra and REALLY short pair of black shorts. Damn. Im screwed.

I hope that no one is there! There gonna think that I am just another freak with no pants on. Eh, but since when have I ever really cared.

I Climbed in through Bellas still broken window, Carrying Ahronna. I put Ahronna on Bella's bed, and then I heard some ruckuss going on outside. I went down stairs and looked out of the front door just in time to hear some guy (a hot one at that ) say that Bella broke her hand while punching his face.

I immeadiatley ran to Bella, not caring about the fact that I was half naked. My sister needed me. I tooked her broken hand into mine and looked at Edward and Charlie. Both of them were looking at my body, Charlie then started glaring at Edward because he was looking at me.

"GROW UP! You guys act like you have never seen a worried half naked crazy eightteen year old before!" I scolded them "Edward you especially need you grow up! With yo constipated looking ass!"

"Oh! Looks like you gonna need some ice for that burn!" said a deep voice coming from behind me. I whipped my head around to give this awsome person one of my famous high-fives and my eyes met his.

Suddenly time froze. The only thing that mattered was him. I dont know what this feeling is but I didnt like the direction that this was going. I tried to tear my eyes away from his, but I couldnt. All of a sudden, He came over and hugged me.


	4. i am in loveJK! im in it for the abs

WASSUP! My homies from the fiction of the fan variety! Okay, I have good news bad news and some apologies. I will start with my apologies. I am soo sorry for not updating soon enough, but I swear to you! I was grounded! Plus my little brother broke my laptop, but that isnt much of an excuse considering that i have another one sooo my apologies! Well the good news is that i am back and I will be updating much more frequently. Oh! And do you remember the fishy That I was talking about... well, Uhh, Now its dead. NOW I OWN NOTHING! Except two idiot turtles that like to bite...

I miss my fish. :(

He could be the one

Hannah Montana

Smooth-talking  
>So rockin'<br>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
>Guitar cutie<br>He plays it groovy  
>And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid<p>

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
>Get butterflies when he says my name<p>

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

He's lightning  
>Sparks are flyin'<br>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
>I'm goin' crazy<br>About him lately  
>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing<p>

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
>He really blows me away<p>

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

And he's got a way of making me feel  
>Like everything I do is<br>Perfectly fine  
>The stars are aligned when I'm with him<br>And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one... <p>

Oh man. This dude has been hugging on me for what seems like hours and hours, and Im getting sick of it. It is turning sort of akward. A) I dont even know this guy. B) Bella, the vampire, and Charlie are wacthing us and C) I dont even know this guy! Okay, I know that I have said that twice, but that was only so that I could make my point!

All of a sudden, the hugger guy (proud of my nickname aint ya!) hugged me even tighter.

"Uhhh Sir?" I said very politey. he did not reply so i tried again. this time I was louder and firm.

"Sir please!" I still did not get a reply of any sort. I could hardly even feel the hugger guy breathing. You see! This is why I am never polite to people. They never listen! Ughh! This totally creams my corn!

Well, time to go back to my own methods.

"YO MAN! YOU BETTER GET TO GETTIN BEFORE YOU GET GOT!" every one surrounding me, including the hugger guy, looked at me like I was crazy, but he still let go of me. Ya see? Rudeness always works!

"I'm sorry.." said hugger guy as he put he face down in embarassment.

"whatever..." I looked at the hugger guys face and relized that I might have seen him from somewhere. "Hey! Have i seen you before?"

"I-I dont know. You look fimiliar to me too." the hugger guy looked like he was trying to search my face. I tried to connect his his face to faces that i have seen in my past... It didnt work. DANG IT! I fail at memory! "Whats your name?" he asked me.

"Alora." I replide to him as his facial expression turned really surprised

"ALORA! Alora White?" he all but yelled

"This be she." I said very cautiously. This hugger guy was acting as if he had just found a lost treasure. "Im guessing you have a name too. I mean, I just cant keep calling you hugger guy!"

"But you never called me-" I cut him off

"That is what i have been calling you in my head!" I snapped at him as he looked at me as if I were insane

"Im not crazy I swear!" I said as I giggled

"Yes you are!" Bella's V.B. (Vampire boyfriend) said to me low enough so that the human couldnt hear.

"No! I just didnt know what else to call him! My first percption of him is a guy that likes hug, so there!" I stuck my tounge out at the vamp.

"My name is Jacob Black." hugger g- I mean jacob said to me. Wait A minute! His father is Billy Black! Oh My Gosh! I remember him now! I used to call Jacob little bill when he was younger because he looked exactly like his dad! What the fumkin munchcin

"I LOVE YO DADDY!" I blurted out. Then I relized how bad that sounded. "I mean, not in that way, but he was like awsome, you know?" I said really fast

**JACOB POV**

This is the girl that I hated the most when I was younger. She use to make all of these stupid nick names for me and pick on me all of the time. She was the most annoying person ever and now i have imprinted on her. Now i love her so all of the things that happend in the past dont even matter. i am willing to make her happy no matter what. if she wants to see my dad, then i will take her to him!

"We can go and visit him if you want to." I nervously said as i rubbed the back of my neck.

"REALLY?" She said excitivly.

"Sure. We can go right now." I led her to my old rabbit and opened the door for her. i waited for her to get in so that i could shut the door for her just like a real gentleman would. she never got in. i looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Umm...How about we take my ride instead." she to my hand and dragged me to a dark blue yamaha motorcycle. She looked at me with a big smirk on her face.

"i noticed you gawking at my bike...wanna drive?"

"Hell yeah!" I got on the bike first as alora followed me. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I started the bike. We were just about to drive off when i heard a voice.

"See ya later Jake!" It was Bella. i almost forgot that she was there..oops.

"Oh, Bye Bells!"

"Ba Bye Bella Bear!" yelled Alora. i guess that she still likes to give people names. We then rode off toward the reservstion.

**Alora POV**

As Jacob and I rode down the vaccant streets I started to notice a lot of wierd thing going on with jacob. He was really hot! In both of the meanings! His temperature was sky rocketing, and he was pretty sexy! His abs were gigantic. His biceps were enormous. And on top of that... He was TALL! Im in love. JK! I am only in it for the abs...

jacobs warmth started to get to me. I was getting very sleepy. my eye lids felt like a ton so I decided to close my eyes and go with the flow. All of a sudden, I felt the bike come to a stop.

"ALORA WHITE? Is that you?" A deep Thundreous voice called out to me. Shit! I hope I didnt die in my sleep!

"God? I-Is that you?"

"No..." The voice spoke slowly as if i were dumb or somthing "If you would open your eyes you would know who it is."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sam Uley standing in front of me. My eyes got bigger in surprise.

"SAMANTHA!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Im surprised that he actually caught me with so much ease. He used to make these akward noises when I jumped onto him. Heh, mabey I lost a couple of pounds over the last few years.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we had those little nicknames for each other...Lawrence." he snickered as our little hug stopped. I poked him in the cheast rather hard.

"Hey! Lawrence is better that Smantha any day!"

"No it isnt!" I thought about it for a while

"Youre right. It really isnt." We both shared a laugh.

I then looked around at my surroundings. I was next to a country lookin house. Dont get me wronge! the house looked beautiful! I have never seen it before though. It must be new.

"Whos house is that?" i pointed to the coutry lookin house.

"Thats my house." Sam smiled proudly. I smirked

"Dont you mean yours and Leahs house." His smile faded rather quickley.

"No... Actually we broke up a while ago..." My jaw dropped in utter surprise. Those two were the go to couple for advice, and now they were no more! I regained my composure as soon as I could.

"Oh...I am sooo sorry to hear that I had absolutley know idea"

"Dont be sorry. Im happly engaged now."

"OoOoOh! Sammy, who is the lucky woman?"

"Her name is Emily and she is inside along with every one else." My face lit up like a light bulb

"EVERYONE ELSE?"

"Yeah follow me and i will take you to them." I was about to follow but I remebered somthing, or someone rather. I looked back at jacob and grabbed his hand. I pulled him close to me as i put my arm around him. he looked at me confused.i smiled at him, then he smiled back and put his arm around my waist. We walked to the country lookin house. Together.


End file.
